


A Deal's a Deal

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Coming Untouched, Dragons, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Post-Hogwarts, Stomach Bulge, impregnation in return for sanctuary, working as an incubator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Draco makes a deal with Charlie in exchange for sanctuary, but the task he agrees to isn't anything like he'd expected.





	A Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> Happy Unusual Bearings, dresca!! I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
>  **ETA:** Made some minor changes 4/18/19.

Draco dropped his head into his hands, dread curling in his stomach. This was the second close call this week, which meant it was time to move on to somewhere safer. The problem was, there weren’t many safe places for him left in England.

After the war, most of the Death Eaters had been put in Azkaban, never to see the light of day. But not all of them. Some of them had escaped, and they were not happy about being on the losing side. They were especially not happy with Draco, who they saw as a big reason for that. They’d been trying to get to him ever since.

“What do I do?” he groaned. He was tired of running and tired of hiding and tired of not feeling safe. There had to be somewhere else to go.

Suddenly he remembered a conversation from a while ago. It wasn’t actually a conversation he’d been involved in, just one he’d happened to overhear between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was about Weasley’s brother — Charlie, Draco thought — and how he was out on a dragon reserve in Romania, but how he was always willing to help and offer shelter. It wasn’t exactly a recommendation of a safe place, but it was all he had to go on right now.

He packed up all of his belongings, which wasn’t a whole lot anymore, and headed for Romania. The dragon reserve wasn’t too hard to find despite the layers and layers of wards around the area, but he couldn’t pass through them. He waited at the only bar in the closest town, figuring that sooner or someone from the reserve would go there and he could get in touch with Charlie.

The bar was nice enough, but after a few days, sitting in the corner and watching everyone who came in got old. Saturday night wasn’t shaping up to be any different than the ones before. Which was to say, it was very boring.

Draco sipped at his glass of tonic water, only watching with half an eye as two older men from town walked in and took seats at the bar. A moment later, though, a small group of people he didn’t recognize walked in. One of them had bright red hair that could only mean he was a Weasley.

Now that Draco saw him in person, the reality of what he needed to ask was dawning on him. He felt a little sick to his stomach. This was his last chance for safety from the Death Eaters hunting him and if Charlie wouldn’t help him, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

He’d just have to ask and find out.

Taking a deep breath, Draco got up and made his way across the bar to where Charlie and his friends were sitting. One of the girls facing him noticed first, obviously recognizing him. She nudged her friend, and soon everyone at the table was looking at him in mixed confusion and distrust.

Draco tried to ignore the looks, focusing only on Charlie, who he tried not to notice was actually quite attractive. It wasn’t the time for that. “Charlie Weasley, right? Could I speak with you privately?”

Charlie looked him over for a moment, face not giving away anything. Draco held himself as still as possible as he waited since he didn’t want to say anything else and ruin it before they could even talk. A moment later, Charlie smiled and nodded.

“Sure.”

They returned to Draco’s table in the corner, far enough away from anyone else in the bar that no one would be able to hear them speak. Charlie sat across for him, eyebrows raised as he waited for Draco to say something.

“So I heard from your brother that you might be able to help me,” Draco started, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

He quickly explained the situation, glad that Charlie just listened attentively, with no indication that he was judging Draco for his past or the situation he was in now. It was honestly a relief, used as he was to snide remarks and suspicious eyes. He may have avoided jail for his actions during the war, but he couldn’t avoid that.

When he finished his story, Charlie remained silent. Draco looked at him, worry tightening his chest even as he tried to remain calm. There was no indication yet that Charlie would reject his request for safety. He still had hope.

“Can you help me?” Draco finally asked. There was only a little flair of old disgust with himself at asking a Weasley for help. That part of his life was behind him.

“I can help you,” Charlie said slowly. He seemed to be considering something, because he shook his head a little. “The reserve is safe and you can stay there, there’s room in my cabin. I just need your help with something. There’s a… task that needs to be done and none of our regular staff can do it.”

Draco frowned, wondering what in the world he was getting himself into. But it wasn’t like he had a lot of options at this point. “Alright, you have a deal.”

***

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to come down to this building,” Draco said, following cautiously behind Charlie. He didn’t care all that much about the rules of the reserve, but in the week he’d been there, he’d been told over and over that this area was off limits. “What are we doing?”

“We’re completing that task I told you about,” Charlie replied simply, flicking his wand to unlock the door in front of them.

He smiled reassuringly, but didn’t say anything else, which Draco found a little annoying. Charlie hadn’t actually told him much of anything about this task, just that there was one. He had no idea what he would be doing.

They stepped inside and Draco stared. The building was much larger than it looked from the outside, ceilings soaring up to sixty or seventy feet high. There was a huge pile of hay in one corner, arranged almost like a nest, which he thought was rather strange. He still wasn’t sure exactly what the space was for, but he was beginning to get a bad feeling.

“Charlie, what exactly is this task I’m doing?”

Charlie turned to him, stupidly attractive face more serious than Draco had seen it before, but at that moment, a door opened on the far wall. The door was close to thirty feet tall and it rolled up at the top slow enough that it took a minute before Draco realized that coming through the doorway were five reserve staff and a dragon.

“Charlie…” Draco said, taking a step back and running into Charlie, who put both hands on Draco’s shoulders. “Tell me what’s going on this instant.”

“We’ve had quite a bit of trouble breeding some of the dragons,” Charlie said, and Draco felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. “There’s magic to help of course, but we need someone for the actual copulation and to incubate the eggs.”

“And that’s what you want me to do,” Draco said, feeling numb as he watched the dragon being led to the nest of hay. That made a lot more sense now.

“We did have a deal,” Charlie replied, but there was a note of something like discomfort in his voice. He turned Draco around, looking him straight in the eye. “But I understand if this is too much. We can work something else out if you don’t want to do it.”

Draco considered that. Being fucked by a dragon wasn’t something that he’d ever considered, not in his wildest, kinkiest dreams. But Charlie seemed really desperate for this to go well, and he had made a deal. Surely it couldn’t be too bad.

“I’ll do it,” he said, and the look of relief on Charlie’s face almost made it worth whatever it was he was getting himself into.

The next few minutes were a whirl, and Draco would be hard pressed to tell anyone later what had happened. All he knew was that one minute he was agreeing to be an incubator for a dragon, and the next he was stripped naked with Charlie’s hand up his ass. At least the others had all left after chaining the dragon in the corner.

The part with Charlie fingering his ass, at least, was something he’d had a dream or two about in the past week. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Charlie attractive, though the atmosphere left a lot to be desired. He tried to concentrate on the feel of Charlie’s slick fingers stretching him methodically, occasionally brushing his prostate in a way that sent sparks of pleasure up his spine.

“I think you’re ready,” Charlie said as he withdrew his hand, making Draco whine a little at the loss. “Are you sure you’re willing to do this?”

“Yes, now can we please just do it?” Draco replied, not wanting to lose his nerve. By now there was arousal licking at his belly, and he really just wanted to get off.

They moved over to where the dragon was waiting, crouched and eyeing them warily. Draco could see a dick poking out, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he could smell sex in the air or because they’d done some magic to get him ready. He supposed it didn’t really matter either way.

Wordlessly, Charlie positioned Draco over a bail of hay, naked ass facing the dragon just a dozen or so feet away. It was surprisingly comfortable, though Draco felt extremely vulnerable there. But he trusted Charlie to keep him safe.

Charlie took up a seat a little ways away, close enough to supervise, Draco assumed, but not close enough to infringe on the dragon’s space. Draco kept his eye on Charlie, who in turn watched as the dragon approached. Sounded like the main event was about to begin.

The dragon huffed as he got closer to Draco, warm air puffing over his skin and making him shiver. He spread his legs a little, hoping the dragon would take it as an invitation. He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or even more nervous when the dragon did, stepping forward until he loomed over Draco’s prone body.

Draco felt the first slick press of the dragon’s dick against his backside and tried not to tense as it slide over his hole. The dragon thrust a few times, missing each time, but finally he hit his mark and slid inside Draco’s stretched ass.

The feel of a dragon dick inside of him was like nothing Draco had felt before, but he was surprised by how smooth it was. It was bigger than any dick he’d taken before, but the slow press inside gave him time to adjust. By the time he could feel scales pressing against the skin of his ass, he felt so, so full.

And then the dragon started fucking, thrusts rocking Draco’s entire body. He gripped the bail of hay, just trying to keep from being pounded into the ground. Ever nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure, especially when the dragon shifted and began hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust.

“Fuck, that looks good.”

Draco turned his head to see Charlie with his dick in his hand, working it in time with the dragon’s thrusts. He was flushed, eyes locked on where the dragon was fucking Draco. Being watched like that made arousal burn even hotter in Draco’s gut, and he couldn’t help the instinctive thrust of his hips. The hay was rough against his dick, but it only seemed to amp up the amazing feeling of being fucked so thoroughly.

He suddenly felt something even larger than the dragon’s dick pressing against his ass and he tensed a little before purposefully relaxing his body. He didn’t know a lot about dragon reproduction, but he knew that had to be an egg. And that was what all this was for.

The egg felt huge even with his hole stretched so well, and there was a long moment when he wasn’t sure it was going to fit. He could feel the narrow end slipping in, then his ass stretching around the widest part. He tried to bare down, and a moment later, the egg popped inside.

Draco gasped as soon as the egg was in, feeling incredibly full as it weighed his belly down. He was sure that if he could look down there would be a visible bump there, showing exactly what this dragon was doing to him. He hoped, a little wildly, that Charlie could see it from his vantage point. He was pretty sure the other man would like the view.

Another egg started to press against Draco’s hole, making Draco moan. He wasn’t sure he could take anymore. But the dragon didn’t care. He just kept thrusting and thrusting and in a moment, the second egg slipped in as well.

The feel of two eggs in his belly and the dragon still fucking into his ass was just too much. Draco came with a strangled groan, spurting come onto the hay beneath him without a single hand having to touch his dick. Vaguely, he heard Charlie grunting off to the side, and he was pretty sure he was coming as well.

Draco collapsed onto the bail of hay, letting the dragon, whose dick seemed to be softening, thrust into him freely. It only took a few minutes before the dragon finally stepped back, dick slipping out to leave lube and whatever other fluid to slide down the backs of Draco’s thighs. He was too tired to even care.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there before Charlie approached, but he managed to blink his tired eyes open when he felt the soft swirl of magic as Charlie cleaned the sticky results of a good fucking from his body. He stood, legs shaky, and Charlie caught him before he fell.

“Was that… alright?” he asked, voice hoarse. He looked over to see the dragon curled contentedly in the corner, seemingly fast asleep. That seemed like quite a good idea to Draco.

“You did so well,” Charlie said, his voice almost reverent as he reached down to rub lightly over Draco’s distended belly. Draco mustered the barest hint of a smile, too exhausted for anything else, and Charlie leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “What do you say we get you home?”

Draco nodded, and Charlie half picked him up, covering his body with a conjured blanked and heading for the door. Charlie’s cabin wasn’t too far away, and a bed sounded amazing right now. He’d completed his part of the deal and he deserved a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
